


Первое Правило

by Gercog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Локи в 2012-ом успешно победил, мир под его рукой пришел к единению, но не настало ли теперь время перемен?





	Первое Правило

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> написано на старбакснуб сикретсанту 2018-19
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> ГидраАУ; пвп с элементами сюжета и обоснуя; бдсм, притворяющийся дабконом; клиффхэнгеры разной степени неожиданности  
> *название - отсылка к книге Терри Гудкайнда Первое Правило Волшебника

— Капитан, миссия завершена успешно, — голос Рамлоу в наушнике был хриплым и усталым. — Несмотря на действия Агента. Мы по дороге к Базе.  
— Докладывай, — Стив напряженно выпрямился в кресле.  
— Под конец миссии Агент раскрыл позицию и вступил в рукопашную, без явных на то предпосылок, — голос Брока сорвался на хрип и он взял паузу, чтобы прокашляться. — Двое раненых. Не могу утверждать, что это — прямое следствие действий Агента, но он определенно усложнил нам жизнь.  
— Мхм, — Стив только облизнул губы, задумчиво глядя в темный потолок кабинета, — отдыхайте. Агента немедленно направить ко мне, как только приземлитесь.  
— Он весь в крови, сэр, и в чьих-то кишках. И... — решил предупредить Рамлоу, но Стив не дал ему закончить.  
— Немедленно. Ко. Мне, — повторил он, лишь слегка изменив интонацию. В трубке резко стало тихо, Рамлоу даже дыхание задержал.  
— Есть, сэр, — выдохнул, наконец, Брок и отключился.  
Стив прикрыл глаза, про себя отсчитывая секунды. По его предположениям, джет со Страйком должен был прибыть на Базу Гидры через полчаса.  
В сердце начала разгораться холодная, всеобъемлющая ярость.

***

Спустя тридцать две с половиной минуты дверь в кабинет отворилась и внутрь вошел Зимний Солдат. От него воняло потом, кровью и, Рамлоу не ошибся, чьими-то внутренностями. Грязная униформа облегала мощное тело Зимнего второй кожей, металлическая рука хищно поблескивала в свете, проникающем в темный кабинет из коридора.  
— Закрой дверь и садись, — приказал Стив, хмуро рассматривая свое самое совершенное оружие.  
Солдат последовал приказу беспрекословно и спустя всего пару мгновений уже сидел ровно напротив Стива. Правда, не в кресле, как любой обычный посетитель, а на столешнице, без малейшего стеснения сдвинув задницей важные отчеты.  
Стив спокойно положил руки на его колени, поднял к Зимнему лицо и жестко усмехнулся.  
— Как прошла операция? — спросил он на суржике, составленном из экзотических языков. Усложнить жизнь сотрудникам прослушки было не только несложно, но и несказанно приятно.  
— Ты же слышал отчет Рамлоу, — Солдат ответил на этом же “языке”: дикой смеси амхари и санскрита. Несмотря на обнуления, навыки Зимний не терял и языки, даже самые странные, запоминал не хуже Стива.  
— Я слышал его версию. Теперь хочу услышать правду. Почему ты полез в рукопашную? — Стив жестко сжал пальцы на его коленях. Так сильно, что у обычного человека раскрошились бы кости, но у суперсолдата они только затрещали.  
— Потому что я знаю, как сильно тебя заводит запах крови, Капитан, — лицо Солдата было скрыто под маской, но в его взгляде промелькнула сладкая мука от резкой боли. — Я хотел тебя завести. Миссия подходила к концу, Страйк зачистил почти всех, я решил добить оставшихся врукопашную. Двое наших пострадали по собственной глупости.  
— Но рисковать собой причин не было, - ярость, бушевавшую внутри, в голос Стив не допустил, только сжал пальцы еще сильнее. Добавил уже на обычном английском, глядя Зимнему в глаза: — Ты будешь наказан.  
В ответном взгляде поочередно вспыхнули похоть и надежда.  
— Я очень на это рассчитываю, — заверил его явно довольный собой Солдат.

***

Солдат покорно принял каппу и откинулся в кресле. С недавних пор его перестали фиксировать перед процедурой — Стив лично на этом настоял.  
Правда, он также настоял на своем присутствии на каждом обнулении, мотивировав тем, что если Солдат все же не выдержит и начнет сопротивляться, только Стив сумеет его остановить.  
Сенат Гидры спорить с Капитаном не стал, и Стив в который уже раз наблюдал, как Зимнему на голову надевают шлем, и как красиво напрягаются его мышцы, когда ток начинает течь сквозь мозг. Откровенно говоря, зрелище заводило почище любых стимуляторов, а Стив перепробовал их не мало с тех пор, как очнулся ото сна во льдах Антарктики и понял, что больше не испытывает сексуального влечения. Врачи списывали это на стресс, говорили, что все пройдет, стоит Стиву освоиться в новом мире.  
Но даже когда он, милостью Локи, стал Капитаном Гидрой и мог позволить себе кого угодно в постели, положение не изменилось.

Правда, Стив тогда понял важную вещь — возбудиться он мог. Просто — не хотел.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Пирс не привел к нему Зимнего Солдата. Его когда-то давно заморозили на одной из баз в Советском Союзе, и Стив мог так о нем никогда и не узнать, но Александр Пирс решил купить свое место в Сенате — успешно.

Солдат мучительно замычал, выгибаясь в кресле дугой. Процедура обнуления длилась около десяти минут, сила тока нарастала волнами — с откатами, но постоянным увеличением мощности. В какой-то момент — Стив знал это, — боль становилась невыносимой. Тогда Солдат выплевывал каппу и орал уже в голос, его железная рука зачастую мяла поручень кресла, а в живой иногда лопались связки от гиперусилия мышц. Но стояк у Солдата после процедуры всегда был каменным.  
Как и у самого Стива.

Сейчас грязная униформа, которую Стив так и не позволил сменить на чистую одежду, скрывала все заманчивые последствия перенесенной боли. Оно и к лучшему. Стив не сомневался: в Сенате давно в курсе, что он трахает Солдата, но не хотел, чтобы там знали, насколько самому Солдату это нравится. Пусть считают его всего лишь безвольной дыркой, игрушкой без права голоса и подстилкой Капитана. Пусть недооценивают.

Обнуление прекратилось и Солдат безвольно обмяк в кресле. На его лице застыла гримаса боли, в уголках губ скопилась пена, и только Стив мог счесть эту мучительную улыбку довольной.   
— Процедура прошла стандартно, — отчитался техник, наблюдавший за приборами.  
— Отлично, — Стив кивнул ему, подошел к Зимнему вплотную, ударил по щеке, приводя в чувство. Тот раскрыл мутные глаза и с трудом выпрямился. Один из дежурных врачей, убедившись, что Солдат не проявляет агрессии, принялся за быстрый осмотр, чтобы выявить возможные переломы.  
— Агент? — вкрадчиво позвал Стив, заглядывая Зимнему в глаза.  
— Да, сэр? — сорванным голосом отозвался он, ответив преданным и жадным взглядом.  
— Идти сможешь?  
— Да, сэр. — Солдат кивнул и бросил недовольный взгляд на медика, который как раз добрался до проверки ног.  
— Отставить. — Стив отогнал врача и кивнул Солдату следовать за собой.  
Тот заметно хромал, покачивался из стороны в сторону, но упорно шел.  
В этот раз кабинет Стива был залит ярким светом. Он прошел внутрь и набрал код на панели одного из сейфов. Камерам наблюдения предстала привычная картина: одна из стен отъехала в сторону, открыв стенд с набором плетей, стэков, ремней и кнутов. Коллекция была внушительной, к тому же постоянно пополнялась. Иногда Стивом, но чаще — самим Солдатом.  
Тот как раз подошел к стенду и, уперевшись железной рукой в створку шкафа, протянул дрожащую живую руку к своему любимому кнуту с трехгранным сечением.  
— Нет, никаких игр, — Стив перехватил его за запястье и жестко сжал, позволив, наконец, злости проявиться. — Ты вел себя отвратительно и будешь наказан. На стол, на живот. Снимай штаны.

Зимний жестко сжал губы и сверкнул глазами, хотя с трудом держался на ногах после мучительной процедуры. Но спорить не стал — умница. Четко развернулся, подошел к столу, рывком снял штаны и выставил крепкий зад, проявляя похвальную покорность.

Стив тем временем взял плеть с двенадцатью хвостами и плотными узелками по всей длине. Сплетенная из специального нейлонового шнура, плетка могла быть обманчиво мягкой на разогреве, но в полную силу работала куда жестче, чем кнут. Раны от нее даже на супер солдатской заднице обещали заживать несколько суток и причинять в процессе крайне неприятную боль. До этого он использовал ее только один раз — во время сессии, в полсилы и применительно к спине. Зимнему тогда ощущения не понравились, а значит, сейчас было самое время напомнить о них.

Когда Стив подошел к лежащему на столе Солдату, тот уже вовсю терся членом о столешницу. Стив подобное своеволие немедленно пресек тяжелым ударом раскрытой ладони по еще гладкой и чистой заднице. Солдат немедленно замер и напрягся, хоть и позволил себе легкий протестующий стон.  
— Ни звука. Кончить ты сможешь только и если я тебе разрешу. Все, что происходит сейчас — наказание, я не хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Держись за стол и не смей дергаться, — Стив еще несколько раз ударил его по заднице раскрытой ладонью, разогревая и обманывая Зимнего относительной мягкостью шлепков.   
Когда тот немного расслабился, посчитав угрозы пустыми, Стив принялся работать плетью, расписывая чистую кожу геометрическим узором следов. Узелки на хвостах плети ранили кожу до крови, впиваясь в плоть безжалостно и глубоко. Солдат вцепился в столешницу и весь напрягся, отчаянно пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить свою участь. Спустя пять минут активной порки из его глотки начали вырываться полные муки стоны.  
Когда Зимний перестал себя контролировать и протяжно всхлипнул, Стив остановился.  
Плотная куртка промокла от пота, прилипнув к спине Зимнего, искалеченный зад мелко подрагивал. Кровь, сочившаяся из разорванной кожи, тонкими струйками стекала по ногам. Впервые, со времени активации в этом веке, всерьез наказанный Зимний оказался неожиданно горячим и притягательным. Напряженные мышцы, побелевшая от усилия живая рука, тревожное жужжание протеза, хриплые стоны, резкий запах свежей крови и пряный аромат боли - все это в сочетании давало ядреную смесь, переплавляя ярость в похоть.  
Стоило бы наказать Солдата сильнее. Оставить без секса и возможности кончить, отлучить от миссий минимум на неделю, а лучше и вовсе поместить в криосон. Возможно, всыпать по заднице еще, для лучшего усвоения урока. Стив положил ладонь на горячую окровавленную кожу, чуть сжал. Солдат вздрогнул и заскулил, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу, но от прикосновения не ушел, наоборот, выгнулся навстречу.  
Он был возбужден даже больше, чем раньше.  
Стив усмехнулся и намотал волосы Солдата на кулак, заставил его выгнуть спину и откинуть голову назад. Тот был восхитительно послушен, хоть и дрожал от напряжения. Взгляд у Зимнего стал совсем диким, из искусанных губ текла кровь, а между бровями залегла мучительная складка. Он привык к совсем другим “наказаниям” — долгой и сладкой порке кнутом, размеренному, почти нежному сексу и ласке. К играм.   
— Я хочу чтобы ты понял: боль может быть не только приятной. Впитай в себя это чувство, Солдат. Запомни его. В следующий раз, когда тебе придет в голову, что подставляться и срывать операцию только ради моей злости - хорошая идея, вспомни все, что ты чувствуешь сейчас и умножь на десять. На первый раз я тебя прощаю, но больше поблажек не будет. Открой рот, — Стив засунул рукоятку плети Солдату между зубов, так чтобы жесткая оплетка терла и без того травмированные, распухшие губы. Солдату явно было неудобно, на его шее вздулись вены, стальная рука оглушительно жужжала, нервно перестраивая пластины. Он походил на загнанного зверя, готового в любой момент атаковать, и Стив не удержался: провел языком по щеке, собирая с кожи солоноватый вкус крови, пота и слез, откровенно наслаждаясь этим. Солдат, тем временем, прижался к нему задницей и нетерпеливо потерся, пачкая чистые форменные штаны. Пришлось в ответ укусить наглеца в шею и отстраниться, но всего на мгновение — Стив расстегнул ширинку, высвободил напряженный член и направил его в тугую и жадную дырку. Даже слюной смазывать не пришлось — член выделил уже столько смазки, что хватило бы и на девственную задницу.  
Впрочем, кем Солдат точно не был так это девственником. Член вошел в него почти без сопротивления, погрузившись в жаркое нутро по самые яйца. 

Солдат, едва почувствовав долгожданную заполненность, требовательно застонал и сжался.  
Стив довольно рыкнул, взялся за петлю на рукоятке плети и ее хвосты и натянул их как поводья, снова заставляя Солдата выгибаться дугой, еще сильнее, чем раньше.   
И принялся трахать его с такой силой, что стол, намертво прикрученный к полу, с отчаянным скрипом начал раскачиваться. Вытрахать из Зимнего душу, вот что Стив хотел сейчас больше всего. Вбить в его пережженные обнулениями мозги: игры и подначки хороши на сессиях, а вот на миссиях нужно думать. И — главное, что Зимний не имеет права рисковать собой без прямого на то приказа.

Стив уже потерял его один раз и не собирался допускать второй.  
Никогда.

Злость, густо сдобренная нездоровым вожделением, разлилась по телу жаркой волной, приближая Стива к оргазму. Он жестко, по самые яйца, вбился в истерзанную задницу Зимнего и выдохнул:  
— Можно.  
Солдат взвыл и задергался под ним, отчаянно и сильно сжимая член в себе. Стив, в лучших романтических традициях, кончил с ним одновременно, и навалился сверху, безжалостно вжимая его в твердый стол.  
Грязные, мокрые волосы Солдата неприятно щекотали нос, Стив раздраженно откинул их в сторону и впился зубами в обнажившийся загривок. Зимний только беспомощно всхлипнул под ним, расслабляясь все сильнее с каждой секундой.  
Стив восстановил дыхание, позволив себе пару минут полного расслабления, затем поднялся, застегнул штаны и вызвал Рамлоу.  
— Отведи Агента в его комнату. Восстановительный период двое суток, освобождение от миссий на три недели, вплоть до Праздника Света, — Стив отпустил кнопку интеркома и слегка сдвинул тяжелую голову Солдата в сторону, освобождая важные бумаги. На них остались отчетливые следы крови, что Стива более чем устраивало. Следующими получателями документов были члены Сената Гидры.  
— Три недели... — просипел сорванным голосом Зимний, перейдя на тайный язык.— Три недели это долго. На миссии не было опасно, правда. Я усвоил урок. Пожалуйста.  
— Ты нужен мне на Празднике, живой и послушный, — ответил Стив так тихо, что это сошло за белый шум. - Полностью функционирующий. И я не собираюсь рисковать.

Солдат только беспомощно оскалился в ответ и сполз со стола на пол.

***

Правда заключалась в том, что Стив готовил переворот. 

Нет, он не собирался смещать Локи — Повелителя Мидгарда, да и не смог бы.  
После Битвы за Нью Йорк, Локи вдохнул новую жизнь в Гидру и, вдоволь насладившись массовым подчинением, отдал ей бразды правления, а после просто покинул планету. Объединенной Землей с тех пор правил Сенат Гидры, созданный из развалившейся ассамблеи ООН и дополненный правителями тех стран, что до той поры в ООН не состояли.  
Локи, в свое время, не стал тратить силы, чтобы подчинить сердце каждого сенатора — понадеялся на саморегуляцию. И зря. Сенаторы, почуяв свободу, быстро превратились в насквозь коррумпированную, лживую и жадную группировку жалких людишек, преследовавших исключительно свои интересы. Так что Стив решил, что выступить регулятором придется ему.

Для этого нужно было отрубить разом три тысячи пятьсот голов, и вместо несовершенных людей поставить у руля Объединенной Землей Альтрона. Искусственный Интеллект, созданный в закрытой лаборатории гениальными Старком и Пимом, не имел личных амбиций и не был подвержен страстям: только холодный расчет, логика и строгие математические алгоритмы, призванные править на благо человечества. Самое близкое к богу, из созданного людьми.

На обширных газонах вокруг памятника стояли огромные отапливаемые шатры, в которых накрыли фуршет.  
День Возвращения Света, заменивший для всех народов мира их традиционные зимние праздники, показался Стиву отличным поводом избавить мир от Сената.  
Символично и, главное, удобно - абсолютно все сенаторы собрались в Вашингтоне, не смея пропустить столь важный праздник.  
На постаменте под двадцатиметровой статуей Локи установили сцену, с которой спикеры Сената должны были поздравить народы Земли с переломом зимы.  
Стив в сопровождении Солдата поднялся на сцену, окинул задумчивым взглядом людей внизу и потер грудь в том месте, где его когда-то коснулся Скипетр Локи. Восприятие с тех пор слегка потеряло яркость, зато обрело четкость и абсолютную рациональность. Стив больше не тратил ни мгновения жизни впустую, не сомневался и не предавался излишней рефлексии. Он превратился в холодную и отлаженную машину и был этому откровенно рад — жить стало легко.   
— Много людей, — произнес на тайном языке Солдат. — Будет море крови. Твой бог любит кровь?  
— Наш бог, — ответил Стив, бросив на Солдата короткий взгляд. — И нет, он не сторонник крови. Но он любит порядок, даже если наводить его приходится через боль.  
— О, тогда он мне нравится. — Солдат довольно оскалился,слегка приплясывая на месте от нетерпения — три недели взаперти давали о себе знать.  
Стив усмехнулся и снова посмотрел вниз, на веселящихся людей, которым предстояло умереть всего через полчаса.  
Живой оркестр под одним из навесов начал исполнять любимую мелодию Локи. Похоронная песнь Асгарда как нельзя хорошо подходила моменту.  
Стив в последний раз осмотрел всех собравшихся со сцены, нашел в толпе Александра Пирса в окружении американских сенаторов, и, жестом приказав Солдату следовать за собой, приблизился к ним.  
— О, Капитан! — Пирс окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, пряча под радостной улыбкой ядовитые клыки. — Как я рад вас видеть. Надо же, и Агент с вами. Как ему празднество?  
— Спросите у него напрямую, Александр, — Стив усмехнулся и сдвинулся чуть в сторону. Если сам он был одет в мундир, под которым до поры скрывался тактический костюм, то Зимний уже был в боевой униформе, разве что без огнестрельного оружия. Впрочем, того количества скрытых ножей и плоских бомб, что были спрятаны в его одежде, хватило бы на убийство полусотни человек, и это еще до начала рукопашной. Стив окинул любимого Солдата полным гордости взглядом. Хищный, строгий, сосредоточенный, жестокий.  
Совершенство.  
— Так как тебе празднество, мой мальчик? — Александр подошел к Солдату почти вплотную и потрепал того по щеке, словно малого ребенка.  
— Весело, — откликнулся Солдат с таким видом, что стало понятно: он не шутит.  
— Замечательно. Не волнуйся, скоро здесь станет еще веселее, — радостно оскалился Пирс и вдруг повернулся к Стиву. — Капитан. Вы правда думали, что ваши подковерные манипуляции и попытки расшатать власть пройдут незаметно? Мы ведь не идиоты.  
Стив смерил Пирса холодным, оценивающим взглядом. Атака должна была произойти чуть позже, через несколько минут. В ее успехе Стив не сомневался, хотя внезапная проницательность Пирса могла спровоцировать большее кровопролитие, чем он рассчитывал.  
— Мы знаем все о ваших планах, — маска доброжелательности окончательно исчезла с лица сенатора, — Но нас не запугать, Капитан. Я рад, что вы явились сюда лишь в сопровождении своего верного пса. С вашей стороны было крайне непрофессионально недооценивать нас и наши возможности.  
— И что же входит в мои планы? — Стив невозмутимо заложил руки за спину. Пирс захотел выступить с наиглупейшей речью “победившего злодея”, но почему бы и не дать без пяти минут покойнику возможность сказать последнее слово.  
— Сместить Сенат, — Пирс ткнул обвиняющим перстом в Стива. — И усесться на трон самому, пока Локи отсутствует.  
— Это даже не смешно, Александр, — Стив холодно улыбнулся. — Я не собираюсь садиться на трон, просто хочу вычистить гниль. Всех вас убьют в течение получаса.  
— Ха! Мы подготовились и, уж по крайней мере, вы эту ночь не переживете, — Пирс оскалился и быстрой скороговоркой, словно боясь не успеть, отчетливо произнес по-русски:  
— Tovarniy vagon, odin, vozvrashenie na rodinu, dobroserdechniy, devyat`, pech`, rassvet, rz`aviy, semnadzat`, zelanie.  
Стив, незаметно отдавший команду об атаке во время речи Пирса, замер, с удивлением наблюдая, как Солдат вдруг изменился в лице. Тело его скрутила судорога и Зимний рухнул на колени, впившись пальцами в виски и закричав от мучительной боли.  
— Баки... — Стив настолько растерялся, что впервые назвал его по кличке, которую они оба оставили позади, где-то в далеком прошлом.  
— Ну надо же, «Баки», — Пирс фыркнул и отступил на шаг в сторону. — Поздновато вы вспомнили о нежности, Капитан. Впрочем, я и не сомневался, что кроме жестокости, наказаний и унижений вы ничего не дадите Агенту. Считали его куском мяса без души? Но правда в том, что Джеймс Барнс все время был в этом теле, просто не проявлял себя из-за кодировки. В Советском Союзе знали толк в промывке мозгов.  
Зимний вскинул на Стива глаза, полные ярости и боли. Он перестал кричать, но сердце Стива сжалось от настоящего ужаса — Баки смотрел, казалось, в самую душу, и от этого взгляда впервые за долгие годы холодный рационализм дал трещину, почти сломавшись под натиском чувств.   
— Он использовал тебя, как грязную безвольную подстилку, насиловал и издевался, унижал, наказывал, причинял тебе боль, — Пирс наблюдал за ними с нескрываемым злорадством. — Ты помнишь, Джеймс?  
— Помню, — хрипло отозвался Солдат, неотрывно глядя на Стива . В его взгляде была ярость: чистая и холодная, как ледяная родниковая вода.  
— Он пользовался твоей верностью, твоим обнуленным сознанием, он делал с тобой страшные вещи, а затем стирал о них память. Ты был всего лишь его вещью, Джеймс, но сейчас... Сейчас я вернул тебе и память, и свободу. Можешь убить его, Джеймс, прямо сейчас, тебе никто не помешает. Давай, мальчик мой, не теряй времени.

Солдат... Нет, уже Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс выпрямился. Пластины в протезе перестроились в боевой режим, а в пальцах живой руки хищной сталью сверкнул армейский нож.  
— Вот так. Во имя любви и справедливости, Джеймс! — Пирс широко улыбнулся и вскинул руку в приветственном жесте.  
Баки кивнул, не сводя хмурого взгляда со Стива, затем размахнулся и ударил.

***

— Знаешь, сопляк, записывать рождественское обращение к объединенным народам мира в окровавленной одежде это моветон, — Баки расслабленно прикрыл глаза, устроив голову у него на коленях.   
Стив фыркнул и погладил Барнса по голове, впервые за долгое время позволив себе искренне нежный жест.  
— Разве тебя не заводит грязная униформа? — поинтересовался он вместо ответа.  
— Нет, чертов ты извращенец, меня заводят чистые простыни, пушистые полотенца и секс в кровати. То, что я идеальный убийца, не значит, что мне приятно лежать животом на твердой столешнице и тереться мордой об пластиковые папки! — Баки возмутился настолько естественно, что Стив почти поверил.  
И даже слегка напрягся.  
Самую малость.  
Но Баки заметил, немедленно открыл глаза и стал серьезным.  
— В чем дело, сопляк?  
— Я искренне полагал, что тебя заводит боль, — поделился с ним Стив, решив не скрывать очевидное. — Даже то наказание плеткой.  
Баки внимательно рассматривал его несколько минут, а потом фыркнул:  
— Господи, сопляк, пушистые полотенца, серьезно? Тогда ты еще тупее, чем я думал! — он не выдержал и заржал.  
Стив легонько стукнул его по лбу и невольно улыбнулся сам.  
В их доме жарко горел камин, украшенная игрушками пушистая ель занимала целый угол и упиралась верхушкой в потолок, они с Баки уютно устроились на диване. Сенат Гидры был полностью уничтожен меньше двух часов назад. Стив лично убил сорок три сенатора прежде чем ему понадобилось отвлечься на общее руководство зачисткой.  
Альтрон исправно работал, мир вступил в новую эру идеальной жизни, а Баки стал полноценной личностью. Стив чувствовал, что сделал все правильно. И что все вышло наилучшим образом.   
Вот только Баки продолжал ехидно смеяться. Пришлось схватить его за волосы и потянуть, заставляя умолкнуть.  
— Я серьезно, Бак, — Стив внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Возможно, боль нравилась Солдату, и то не вся. Я всерьез наказывал его, специально травмировал. Думал, что Зимний - все, что от тебя осталось, функция в идеальном теле. Дрессировал его, как собаку и трахал, как свою собственность.  
— И что? — Баки расслабился и прикрыл глаза. На его щеках заиграл румянец, он пошевелился, натягивая волосы сильнее, словно хотел еще больше боли, — Ты серьезно думал, что я убью тебя, Стиви?  
— По крайней мере, попытаешься. Да. На мгновение я в это поверил.  
— Будь на моем месте кто-то другой, вероятно, он бы так и поступил. Но я, Стив, люблю тебя. Мне нравилось все, что ты со мной делал, не важно под кодами я был или нет. Я с тобой до конца, во всех смыслах, помнишь? И еще, — Баки снова взглянул Стиву прямо в глаза, развратно облизнул губы, хищно ухмыльнулся и произнес на их тайном языке, — Мне боль нравится куда больше, чем Солдату.


End file.
